reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Gu Master
Gu Master Those with no cultivation talent are bound to stay as Mortals, the lowest level in the society, who could be trampled upon and toyed with but those who have the talent to cultivate can become Gu Masters, going beyond the ordinary. A Gu Master is someone who has opened their mortal aperture within their body, can use Primeval Essence to manipulate Gu and use their wondrous abilities. Gu Masters cultivate their chosen path, research, innovate, and create new Gu which makes them stronger, better and more adapt for future cultivation and their pursuit to understand the Great Dao through all those acts of using Gu. Not only (variant-) humans but also beasts can open their aperture and cultivate. Beast Gu Masters that have the wisdom of a human are most often superior compared to human Gu Masters of the same rank, due to their more resilient bodies, high vitality, regenerative abilities, better vision and hearing, greater physical prowess, and longer lifespan. Aperture ---- The aperture is a mysterious and enigmatic spherical space located inside the Gu Master’s body around the stomach's area. Due to it being ethereal it does not occupy physical space such as an internal organ would. The aperture is endlessly huge, yet at the same time infinitely small. Some call it the Purple Prefecture, some call it the Chinese Pool, Essence Pools, or Purple Residences, however, many know it as the Primeval Sea Aperture. Before becoming a Gu Master the mortal has to unlock/open/awaken their aperture, aside from some special methods this is mostly done so by coming into contact with Hope Gu. The aperture has tree specialized uses for its Gu Master which are: # It produces and stores Primeval Essence depending on the Gu Master’s aptitude and rank. # It serves as the foundation of a Gu Master's cultivation and the basis to promote their cultivation with the help of Primeval Essence. # It serves as a place for a Gu Master to put and safely store their Gu. Side Note Aperture Walls ---- The aperture possesses walls that separate its inside from the outside. Those walls also serve as a primary factor in the cultivation of mortal Gu Masters where they have to be repeatedly nourished, broken down, and are replaced by the walls of the next minor realm. The cultivation ranks are divided into five ranks or great realms, and each great realm is further divided into four minor realms, initial stage, middle stage, upper stage, and peak stage. Every minor realm possesses different aperture walls: Special Aperture Walls There are methods and Gu that can cause the aperture walls to undergo a significant transformation which also influences their Gu Master's ability to advance their cultivation. * Dead aperture walls are caused by permanently turning into a zombie. Their walls look like grey rocks. * Stone aperture walls are caused by using the Stone Aperture Gu. The walls are thickened several times and changed into a heavy, sturdy stone. (Not to be mistaken for the stone membrane aperture walls during upper stage) Grades of Aptitude/Talent ---- Not everyone has the natural talent to become a Gu Master and even if they become one, their talent can vary greatly as much as having twins of which one has A grade talent while the other has C grade talent. Generally speaking, it is not bad if 5 out of 10 people have the talent to become a Gu Master. For example, in the Gu Yue Clan, this ratio is higher, reaching 6 people this is due to the early action of the Gu Yue Clan’s ancestor purifying his and his descendants bloodline. Primarily a person's talent is what determines to which rank they will be able to cultivate to as a Gu Master. The most common knowledge among Gu Masters is that there are only four talent grades corresponding to the maximum capacity of Primeval Essence being stored inside the aperture. They range from A grade (best), B grade, C grade, to D grade (worst). It is to be noted that the rank a Gu Master can achieve is not exclusive to their aptitude, for example, even a Gu Master with C grade aptitude can potentially become a rank 5 Gu Master. There are methods and Gu that can permanently increase the aptitude after opening the aperture such as Blood Skull Gu and Polished Gold Gu. There are also methods to permanently decrease the aptitude of a Gu Master, for example, when the Gu Master receives a heavy injury or impurities inside their aperture remain for an extended period of time, due to methods or Gu such as receiving foreign Primeval Essence or after using Man-Beast Life Burial Gu. Gu Immortal The way of Mortals ascending to the immortal realm was moved to "Here", and cultivation of Immortals is in "Here". The following is a continuation with supplementary information: * During the ascension most if not all mortal Gu would die and the newly advanced Gu Immortal would, in most cases, be empty handed as well as most vulnerable during this time. * After a Gu Master advances to become a Gu Immortal, their foundation's life force would be elevated and their physique would thoroughly raise to a higher level, having a body that is more resilient than that of their mortal counterparts. (They would not gain more lifespan) * After ascension they would start producing Immortal Essence instead of Primeval Essence, a bead of Immortal Essence could be regarded as unlimited Primeval Essence. It meant every single Gu Immortal could control large numbers of mortal Gu, and would never be lacking in Primeval Essence. * After ascension, the Gu Immortal will be faced with the new cultivation 'system' of heaven, where they will have to pass periodically appearing calamities and tribulations. After a certain number passed the Gu Immortal would advance in rank. The Way of Immortals ---- When mortal Gu Masters cultivate, they nurture their apertures, when Gu Immortals cultivate, they nurture their immortal aperture. There are many different ways one can nurture an immortal aperture. But the ultimate goal is the same, that is to make the immortal aperture's small world more vibrant and diverse. Planting more varieties of plants inside it, bringing in more animals, improving the cycle of life and establishing a proper food chain, nurturing and feeding more varieties of Gu. The more prosperous the immortal aperture, the greater life force it would have, and the faster Immortal Essence would be produced inside it. This is the cultivation path of Gu Immortals and their way of improving. Profoundness Gu Immortals each pursue the Great Dao and its understanding through their cultivation, this is done so with the use of Gu and by successfully undergoing calamities and tribulations, with each passed calamity or tribulation the Gu Immortal's body would have an increase in dao marks. The more dao marks on a Gu Immortal's body, the closer they would be to heaven and earth, and the closer to the laws of the Great Dao. The accumulation of dao marks can increase their understanding and at the same time their strength and rank which directly correlates with the number of dao marks. To accumulate dao marks the most common method is to undergo the regularly appearing calamities and tribulations. It can be influenced which type and the quantity of dao marks a Gu Immortal receives by influencing the probability of the strength as well as the type of calamities and tribulations. (For more information regarding this topic consider visiting Cultivation and calamities and tribulations.) Another aspect of a Gu Immortals cultivation is the nurturing of their immortal aperture by establishing a suitable environment for developing resources. Primarily this is done so as to ensure the feeding of their Gu. The nurturing can be done by creating a self-sustaining food chain to nurture beasts and the growth of plants. If managed correctly this environment can give birth to Gu, Immortal Gu, Desolate Beasts, and Desolate Plants. For more information regarding this topic consider visiting Blessed Land. Annexing Gu Immortals can annex the immortal aperture (Blessed Land or Grotto-Heaven) of other Gu Immortals but this comes with very stringent requirements: # Only a greater immortal aperture can annex a smaller one. # Dead immortal apertures can't annex other immortal apertures (including dead immortal apertures). # Annexing an immortal aperture requires a high enough attainment level of the path corresponding to the immortal aperture. To annex a rank 6 earth path immortal aperture, one needs to have at least master level attainment in earth path, for a rank 7 it's grandmaster level, and for rank 8 it's great grandmaster level attainment. If the requirements are met and the Gu Immortal decides to annex a immortal aperture he would receive a number of advantages. # The space of the annexed immortal aperture would be added to theirs and all the resources inside the annexed immortal aperture will be transferred alongside. # They would receive a portion of the immortal aperture's dao marks (the received amount may vary depending on how many dao marks are conflicting with their own immortal aperture). # They will skip a number of calamities and tribulations (the number may vary depending on how many calamities and tribulations the annexed immortal aperture has undergone). The only downside is the loss of any Land Spirit that was previously inhabiting the annexed immortal aperture and the loss of future potential growth with the skipped calamities and tribulations (receiving less dao marks by annexing than through a calamity or tribulation). Immortal Aperture ---- immortal apertures (also called Immortal Fetus)ch. 1394 of rank 6 and rank 7 Gu Immortals are known as Blessed Lands, and immortal apertures of rank 8 and rank 9 Gu Immortals are known as Grotto-Heavens. When mortal Gu Masters want to advance to become Gu Immortals, they crush their mortal aperture and in its place an immortal aperture will form after their successful ascension. The immortal aperture is a qualitative evolution of the mortal aperture, it is like the creation of a whole new small world inside the Gu Immortal. The walls of the immortal apertures are the walls of heaven and earth which isolate the inside and outside. There is almost no outside force that can influence the world inside. If a Gu Immortal's lingering obsession is left behind when they died, it would combine with the heavenly power inside the immortal aperture and become the Land Spirit. Every immortal aperture is unique, it is a part of the Gu Immortal's body. In some ways, even if a Gu Immortal dies, the Land Spirit and immortal aperture that they leave behind could still be considered as a strange form of life extension for them, in other words, once the Gu Immortal dies, the immortal aperture of Gu Immortal will remain in the mortal world (Gu World) as a small side world (Blessed Land or Grotto-Heaven), while the Gu Immortal's obsession will give birth to a Land Spirit which is bound to this world. Forming of a Blessed Land After a mortal Gu Master ascends to a Gu Immortal they obtain an immortal aperture. The immortal aperture of an alive Gu Immortal can be placed down at will in the outside world (Gu World), this allows them to enter their Blessed Land themselves and manipulate it personally. Aside from voluntarily placing it down an immortal aperture would leave the body of a dead Gu Immortal and form a Blessed Land where the body (or body part containing the immortal aperture) was left. Ordinarily, the immortal aperture is hidden within the Gu Immortal's body. Gu Immortals and their immortal apertures are a single entity. When the immortal aperture is placed outside, the Gu Immortal cannot leave the immortal aperture and move outside. For more information regarding this topic consider visiting Blessed Land. Grade of the Immortal Aperture ---- immortal apertures are divided into four ranks of low, medium, high and perfect, corresponding to Blessed Lands grades of a small, medium, large and super in size, the more heaven qi, earth qi and human qi are fused, the higher the rank of the immortal aperture. (Note : '' The rate of Immortal Essence produced per year refers to the years that pass inside the Blessed Land. In the outside world, this could be varying amounts of time depending on the time flow.) The amount of heaven and earth qi determines the rank the immortal aperture can attain, any qi remaining after the ascension of the Gu Master can interact with the Gu Master's rank 5 Gu of the same path and spontaneously refine them to rank 6. Special Immortal Apertures ---- ' ' (Only Immortal Zombie) * When the Gu Immortal permanently transforms into an Immortal Zombie, the immortal aperture of Gu Immortal will turn into dead immortal aperture. The following are drawbacks of a dead immortal aperture : *# The dead immortal aperture is unable to produce Immortal Essence and therefore every bead of Immortal Essence that the Immortal Zombie had received during their living state as a Gu Immortal before, will be a precious treasure to the Immortal Zombie because using one bead of Immortal Essence would mean one fewer bead left without replenishment. *# The dead immortal aperture is filled with death energy, therefore all resources and living beings placed in the dead immortal aperture will after a certain amount of time start to be corroded by the death energy and inevitable crumble, rot and die. *# The world of dead immortal aperture will start to collapse piece by piece until it vanishes completely. *# The Immortal Zombie can no longer annex other Blessed Lands to expand theirs. *# The dead immortal aperture does no longer attract tribulations and therefore the Immortal Zombie's main source of dao marks is halted and their cultivation becomes stagnant. ' ' (Only members of Heavenly Court & Shadow Sect) * An aperture that does not have a Blessed Land or Grotto Heaven. It is created for storing Immortal Essence, wills and any rank of Gu, (even rank 9 Gu). The stored Immortal Essence inside it can also be used to refine and utilize Immortal Gu. ** Advantage: A mystical phantom aperture can store any rank 9 Gu without the Gu Master having to worry about the rank 9 Gu bursting the Mystical Phantom aperture. ** Disadvantage: A Mystical Phantom aperture can not be managed and developed like normal a immortal aperture. It also needs to be replenished at set time intervals and could therefore not last forever. It can't contain living things. ' ' (Only Fang Yuan) * is divided into five regions and nine heavens which is modeled after the Gu World at the beginning of time (Immemorial Antiquity Era). The nine heavens each have a respective color: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Azure, Blue, Purple, White, and Black. * Supreme Rank Blessed Land: The is divided into ten layers, each layer has a total size of over '''33,500 square kilometers (km²) '''or' 8,278,000 acres and each layer increases with the Gu Master's cultivation base. The 1st layer is made of landmass which is divided into five regions, while the 2nd to 10th layer that each have a unique color of the nine heavens are empty, with neither soil nor earth. Adding them up, ten layers amount to over '''335,000 square kilometers (km²) or 82,780,000 acres of space. The River of Time's time flow inside the is 1:60, which is one day in the outside world (Gu World) and equates to two months inside the . It produces 96 beads of Immortal Essence with each year passed inside it. In terms of the time in the outside world, it produces 16 beads of Immortal Essence every day. (Theoretical, Unconfirmed) * An aperture that is created by using a method in which many Immortal Zombie corpses or one Immortal Zombie corpse of one of the Ten Extreme Physiques is used, in resurrecting from an Immortal Zombie to a living Immortal. The resulting Life-And-Death immortal aperture is dependent on which Immortal Zombie corpses were used for the resurrection e.g. using strength path Immortal Zombie will result in an aperture with strength path dao marks. Using an Immortal Zombie corpse of one of the Ten Extreme Physiques to resurrect one can acquire a super grade Blessed Land but this also bears the danger of suddenly exploding and killing the one during the resurrection. * The specialty of the life-and-death Immortal aperture is that it has two layers and the calamities and tribulations one would have to undergo would only have half their original power, yet one would receive as many dao marks as if the tribulations would be at full power. References